Black Order Entertainments
by TronaRi05
Summary: D. Gray Man AU. Allen is a newbie actor with his first main role. What happens though, when he's forced to live under the same roof as his other three coworkers to create a more "intimate atmosphere" for the show?(rated T because of harsh language)


Allen stood hesitantly outside the large, monochrome building. It was huge and intimidating. It stood with more than twenty floors and was just a massive monster of, what felt like, instability. The young, albino boy continued to stare up at the building until he accidentally backed up into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Allen turned around to apologize. He glanced up into a pair of dark gray eyes. The person had long, black hair tied up into a flowing ponytail. Allen couldn't exactly tell if they were a girl or if they were a guy, but they had a really annoyed look on their face.

"What the…you couldn't be Allen Walker, could you?" he asked.

Allen was slightly taken aback, "You…you know me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, get in will you?"

"O-okay," Allen nodded and walked through the automatic doors.

"Oh, Mr. Kanda," smiled the receptionist, "Who's this young man?"

"I am not associated with him," the man, named Kanda, dismissed Allen with a wave of his hand. "Do you know where Froi is?"

"Mr. Tiedoll isn't here at the moment," the receptionist said. "But I do believe Mr. Lee is. Would you like to-"

"I suppose I'll have to show this one where to go," Kanda mumbled. He turned towards Allen, a sense of authority around him, "Come on, bean sprout."

"Bean sprout?" Allen stared at him, following the taller man nonetheless. "What do you mean by that?"

The man didn't reply. He pushed a couple buttons on the elevator and waited.

"Um…So, I'm Allen Walker," Allen held out his hand, "What's your name?"

"None of your business," Kanda said.

"That's uh…interesting," Allen mumbled awkwardly, putting his hand back down.

The elevator dinged and the two of them stepped in.

"Yuu Kanda," he mumbled.

"What?" Allen glanced over to see a very grudging Kanda.

"Yuu Kanda. My name is Yuu and my last name is Kanda," he said. "Though I hate my first name, so I preferred to be called by my last."

"That's a bit-"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kanda glared over at Allen.

"Nope," Allen shook his head, "No sir…"

The two stood in a sort of silence, then Allen said, "So, uh, what do you do around here?"

"I'm an actor and I'm a singer and I'm a model," Kanda listed off.

"Oh…right. Should have guessed. You have that…build," Allen said, biting his lip and wishing he hadn't said anything.

"…Right…thanks, I guess," Kanda said, making a weird face.

"Are you a singer for a band?" asked Allen.

"Yeah," Kanda nodded, "The Exorcists."

"Oh, that band!" Allen whipped his head around, "I remember now! You're the guitarist, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kanda nodded, looking slightly alarmed. "How did you-"

"Your band is awesome," Allen grinned. "Especially your lead singer! She's got such an amazing voice!"

"Yeah, I guess she does," Kanda nodded.

The elevator seemed to go really slow and Allen was starting to feel awkward.

"So, uh…are you gay?" Kanda asked, glancing over.

"No, why are you?" Allen said, looking over at him, slightly alarmed.

"No. I'm straight," Kanda said shortly, both turning to look away from each other.

There was a hesitant pause and then Allen said, "Well, it's just you look like a girl so I thought maybe you were-"

"Yeah. Okay. Shut up," Kanda seethed.

"Right, sorry," Allen said quickly. After a moment, Allen spoke again, "Well, this is awfully long. No stops at all."

"Nope. Everyone is more than ten floors up," replied Kanda, his words cut short and made brisk. "That's where all the real offices and things are."

"Oh…what about the ten floors below?" Allen asked.

"Uh…it's the office areas. Like, managing department and press department. There are some days when the news reporters are here to hound us, like me or someone in the band, and it's ridiculous because we can't exactly shake them off since they work here," Kanda rolled his eyes. '

"Ooh…"

"The last couple floors cover everyone's dressing room," Kanda said, "There are offices for the managers as well and the costume designers are there and there's a dance studio, acting instructors, music instructors, makeup artists. Then there's half a floor for Komui Lee's office and then the other half for rehearsal of any kind. It's most crowded there, but everyone's spread around. Oh and there's a floor, we passed it just now, it's the cafeteria."

"Wow, this place is huge then," Allen marveled.

"Yeah, it's pretty big," Kanda nodded. "I suggest you stick next to someone until you get used to the place or you'll get lost."

"Are you offering-"

"I don't take up well with newbies," Kanda said without a second thought.

"Oh, that's fine I guess," Allen shrugged casually.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Allen looked over at the buttons and noted that it was the top floor, where Mr. Lee was apparently. The elevator doors slipped open and a joyous red head's face immediately lit up at the sight of them.

"Oh look…the gayest one of us all," Kanda grumbled as the red head came in.

"Hey, Yuu!" he grinned happily, "How's it cookin' today. Look at Yuu, so grumpy, like a storm cloud again today."

"Is this why you don't like to be called-"

"Yes."

"Oh, alright," Allen nodded.

The redhead turned towards Allen, "Hey, I'm Lavi, you are?"

"Allen Walker," Allen held out his hand and gave Lavi's a firm shake.

"Yuu here," Lavi leaned against Kanda, and the latter moved slightly. "Is really, the greatest guy you could ever run into on the first day. He'll show you around and-"

"Stop telling lies," Kanda grumbled.

"-traditional Japanese man!" Lavi beamed. "Amazing really. Fantastic."

"Shut up," Kanda growled.

"You two seem to have a good relationship," Allen said.

"We don't," Kanda said, just as Lavi said, "We do, don't we?"

"Ooh, a couple more floors! I heard Lenalee is at the dance studio right now," Lavi beamed. "I wonder if she's got the moves down…"

"She doesn't exactly need the moves. It's not like she's the one who'll be sliding around the stage," Kanda mumbled, obviously annoyed by the fact that he was the one who had to.

"Who's Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"The lead singer of Exorcists," answered Kanda.

The elevator stopped again and Lavi nudge Kanda lightly, "This is her floor. Do you think she'll get in?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

The doors slid open, and standing there was a girl with long black pigtails and large, pretty eyes. She was wearing a workout jacket and looked as if she weren't wearing any pants, probably just the ballerina outfit, judging by her shoes. She had a towel around her neck and a bottle of water in her hand. She smiled as she walked in.

"Hey guys! You heading up to Komui's?"

"Yeah," Lavi nodded.

Lenalee's eyes trailed to Kanda, who wasn't looking at her, then she looked over to Allen, "I'm Lenalee Lee! You must be the new member that Komui was telling us about."

"Uh-um, yeah! I'm Allen Walker," he shook Lenalee's hand enthusiastically and watched as she walked over to Kanda.

"Kanda, did something happen?" Lenalee asked in a low whisper so only he could hear.

"Yeah," Kanda nodded.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"That," Kanda glared over at Lavi.

"Hey! I'll have you know, my parents were really kind and nurturing to me and that's why I turned out this way!" Lavi said.

"Oh, blaming it on the parents now, aren't you?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it a compliment!? To my parents!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Guys, calm down," Lenalee said, putting a hand on Kanda's shoulder.

Allen watched the three. They were a band right? That meant they should be able to cooperate.

Once Kanda had stopped yelling, Lavi went on the other side of Allen and whispered, "Lenalee and Kanda have been acting together since they were kids. They're pretty close and I think Yuu has a crush on-"

"Why are you whispering over there?" Kanda asked, glaring at Lavi.

"No reason! Right, Allen," Lavi smiled.

"R-right," Allen nodded awkwardly.

The four of them stepped out of the elevator and Allen followed closely behind Kanda, who was in a really bad mood at the moment, even Lavi kept his mouth shut.

"So, when is it?" Lenalee asked.

"When's what?" Kanda grumbled.

"You know, the show!" Lenalee smiled. "D. Gray Man or something."

"Ooh, that one," Lavi laughed, "That one sounds cool."

"You three are going to be in it too?" Allen asked.

Lenalee nodded, "Yup! It's gonna be so much fun! They animations and stuff seem so real! And the Akuma guys? Oh god, they just give me the chills."

"Who are you going to be? Wait, let me guess, Allen Walker?" Lavi smiled.

Allen nodded, "I don't really understand why they're using our names though-"

"The director says it gives everyone a "sense of home" which is what the show is supposed to entail or whatever," Kanda mumbled.

"Hey, how'd you know?" Lavi asked.

"I would know because Froi is the director and he's blabbing about it every time I get home," Kanda said with a roll of his eyes. "He's all "I get to star in it too!" and I frankly do not care."

Allen didn't want to pry, so he could only assume that Froi was a parent or something along those lines.

As soon as the four entered Komui Lee's office, there was a loud _bang_ and then Komui stood up and rushed towards them.

"There you are," Komui smiled, "My stars! My pretty, pretty little stars."

Kanda backed up slightly and Lavi looked disturb. Allen wasn't sure what to feel and Lenalee just looked annoyed.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it! Sorry for making you fly in all the way from London, by the way," Komui said.

"No big deal," Allen shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and to make things more intimate, I decided to have the four of you live together! With the "generals" of course, and myself," Komui smiled. "I wouldn't want you boys alone with my little Lenalee!"

"Lenalee is his younger sister," Lavi quietly informed Allen.

"Brother," Lenalee glared at him.

"Sorry sorry. Have you all met though?" Komui settled back down in his chair, "Let's start with Kanda."

"No."

"Okay!" Komui smiled. "Kanda is…the guitarist in the band Exorcists and he's also a vocalist in some cases, the girls love him and he's the most popular out of the band because of his modeling jobs. He's also an actor and even if he only appears in one episode, the views skyrocket. He's real popular and gets hounded by girls all the time. He's a real player."

"Komui, do not lie about me," Kanda said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not a player."

"That's the only lie?" Allen mumbled.

"Okay, now Lavi!" Komui beamed, but before Lavi could say anything, Komui continued, "Lavi was a very energetic, very happy go-lucky guy! Always looks at the bright side of things and he's the drummer of Exorcists."

"Brother," Lenalee grumbled.

"Right! So, here are your keys," Komui tossed a couple cards at them.

Kanda caught his between his index finger and his middle finger. He looked at it and glanced up at Komui, "This place?"

"Kanda kins will drive you to this place and you'll be living here from now on! I'm guessing that you already have your things?" Komui smiled.

"We don't-"

"Not to worry. We already packed your things for you-"

"Komui, this is my mansion!" Kanda said, glaring at Komui. "You're expecting me to…just accept this? This is the only place of peace for me and you want me to let these people in?"

"Kanda kins!"

"No," Kanda shook his head, "No. Is there a reason for this? I mean, I know in the show everyone lives in close quarters, but this is real life. We don't need that kind of bonding. If you want us to have that kind of bonding, send us off a mountain and see if we survive it because of teamwork or whatever bullshit. I didn't agree to this and I don't think it's within my contract either."

"Yes, but Froi gave us permission," Komui replied calmly.

Allen and the other two stared at Kanda, waiting for him to give another snappy retort. Instead, Kanda took a deep breath, turned around and stalked out telling them, "I'm going back home in twenty minutes. If you're not at my car by then don't count on ever getting directions to my house."

"He said so," Komui shrugged. "At least he's cooperating."

"Didn't you say that you and-"

"Well, I was just joking about that. In the show the, the four of you have a very close…bond, underneath all that hatred. I want you to delve deeper in and try to nurture that bond!" Komui grinned. "Poor Kanda-kins though. I think it might have been today too…no. Tomorrow."

"What was today?" Allen asked, glancing around, though no one answered.

* * *

Kanda shed off his coat and threw down his keys onto the coffee table. He picked up his laptop and settled down on his couch as the other three trailed in. His house was like a high-tech paradise. There was a touch screen TV and a couple other nifty gadgets. His house was mainly black and white, but monochrome and smooth. They walked down the two steps to the slightly lowered living room, where Kanda sat. His kitchen was large, like those at a cooking show, and he had an upper floor which could be seen from where they stood. The railings looked like glass, tall and lean. The floors were white tiled, except for the living room that was fluffy black carpet. Upstairs looked carpeted, a cream color, and each door was painted either black or white.

Kanda picked up his glasses, slipping them on as he went through the internet.

"Is Yuu mad?" Lavi asked, biting his lower lip to stop his laughter.

"I don't know. Am I mad?" Kanda grumbled.

"So…our rooms?" Lenalee asked.

"Right," Kanda rolled his eyes. He set down the laptop and stood up, walking to the staircase, "Your things should be in your rooms if that's the case. Except for Bean sprout."

"Wow, the nickname from the script. How did the script writer know," Allen mumbled, following after Lavi.

Kanda opened a white door and peaked inside. It was a regular guest room with a queen sized bed, windows that reached the floor and near ceiling, a large plasma TV, and a mini fridge. Much like a hotel room. Kanda wasn't looking for the details in it though, he was looking for the luggage.

"This is your room Lenalee," Kanda said, pushing open the door a bit more for her.

Kanda walked to the room next door, a black door. He peeked inside and it was pretty much the same set up, just the curtains and the bed sheets were slightly different, "This is…Lavi's room."

Kanda went to the last door, the white one, and just pushed it open for Allen. "You have your things, so this is going to be your room."

"Where's your room?" Lavi asked, peeking his head out, "In case we need you or something."

"That one," Kanda pointed to the double doors at the end of the hall that looked extremely lonely. It seemed to hover just over the garage, down below. Kanda pointed to the door next to Allen's room, which was a really pale blue, "That's the bathroom. Uh…Lenalee, you can use the one besides yours, since you might need a bit more space. Lavi and Allen can share this one."

"What about you?" Lavi asked.

"I have my own bathroom," Kanda said, then opened the double door room, Lavi and the others following him.

Inside, Kanda's room was like a miniature apartment. There was the normal level, where he had a couple book shelves scaling the walls, a monochrome desk with a large swivel chair. There was a PC there and a keyboard, blocking the left side entrance/exit of the desk. Next to that, was a book shelf filled with books of every kind from encyclopedias to large fantasy stories. On the slightly level was a large, doorway without the doors. The soft carpet was a dark blue color. His bed was large, a king size probably, with checkered bed sheets. To the right, from the office, was a balcony that over looked the garden that Kanda had below. To the left were more book shelves. Beside his bed was a guitar and then a bedside table, black with a bedside lamp and a picture of him and someone else.

"Okay…wow," Lavi said, looking around. "Do I even dare ask about the bathroom and the closet?"

"That door," Kanda pointed, "but you don't need to see it."

"This is like a miniature apartment," Lenalee mumbled. "Where do you get all this money?"

"Work," Kanda rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing. "I save up and then I buy stuff." "And you also don't take small jobs," Lavi added.

"No, I do," Kanda shrugged.

"So you're just a typical rich boy," Allen said.

Kanda let down his hair and retied it in a lower, looser pony tail. He sat down at his desk and set his glasses down with a clatter, "If you want to believe so, then sure. A typical rich boy who's made billions all by himself with out a single help from a grownup or parent, but yes. A typical rich boy."

"You could fit three houses in here," Lenalee said. "Three of my house and that's huge."

"Well sorry that it's huge," Kanda said.

"Do you seriously live here by yourself?" Allen asked. "Are you actually hiding someone in here?"

"Nope. I live here all by myself," Kanda said, not bothering to look up. "Can you guys go now? You can all watch TV or play video games downstairs or something."

"What kind of video games do you have?" Lavi asked.

Kanda sighed, standing up and then guiding them downstairs. He went to a wall near the TV and tapped a few buttons. The wall seemed to flip around and a case of games appeared. He went to the drawers under the TV and pulled them out, then opened a cabinet beside the TV, revealing the newest game counsels. He pulled out the last drawers with all the controllers. Kanda stood back up, "Knock yourselves out."

He walked back upstairs without another word and Lavi whistled, "Wow. Yuu-kins sure does know how to live an extravagant life."

"Is this all really from his own pocket?" Allen whispered in a soft voice.

"Some is from the company," Lenalee said. "This house though, is from his own pocket. He designed this for himself so it fits all his needs. The gaming things are from the company though, I think. That's how good and professional he is."

"Seriously? What do his parents think of this? I mean, he said he lives alone, right?" Allen said.

"He has no parents," Lenalee said as the three of them sat down, getting ready to play Smash Bros.

"What?" Allen looked at her.

"None," Lavi shook his head.

"His parents died when he was…five, I think," Lenalee said. "By that time, he was already a child actor. They died in a fire. He was filming something at that time and he was a really happy kid, until that happened. After he found out, he didn't talk for months. It got so bad that they nearly had to call a therapist because he didn't eat either."

"And now he's that?" Allen asked.

"Well, after a lot more events happened. You know, I think if anyone decides to write a biography on him, it'd be the most tragic one ever. So much, that it'd sound like "Yuu Kanda" was just a character and not a real person," Lenalee shrugged.

"Well, we've all had our tough times," Lavi shrugged. "He just has it a bit harsher is all. Though, I can't say that since we don't know much about you."

"Right…" Allen nodded, thinking Kanda might sort of be like him.


End file.
